


Cheating Alec Lightwood?

by Mundane_in_shadows



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Shadowhunters AU Mondays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mundane_in_shadows/pseuds/Mundane_in_shadows
Summary: Alec and Magnus are madley in love but then another man shows up but will the relationship last or be destroyed?What had Alec done to the love of his live?





	1. Chapter 1

When Alec had finihsed all his work he finally could go home to Magnus. He was very exhausted because it was really hectic at the Institute and the Shadowhunter had much to do. So Alec was very happy that he could go back  to  Magnus´ side. To hold him in his arms and kiss him. The time with Magnus was so precious because lately everyday Alec was home late at night and immediately went to bed. He could hardly wait until he reached the door:” I´m home.” He said happy but no response:” Magnus?” Normally Magnus must be home right now.

Today Magnus had no costumers and in the afternoon they had talked to each other. When he came into the living room Magnus lay on the sofa with crossed arms:” There you are. I thought you weren´t home.” Alec was confused and his eyes wide when he looked at the table:” Wow, okay? Who send you this?” There stood a bouquet with orange tulips with a golden little card. Magnus rolled his eyes and his voice was monotone:” This is not for me AND not from me.” Alec was surprised. Who would send him a bouquet, expect Magnus?

He grabbed the card and read it:-“You always fascinate me, Alec.”- Alec took the flowers and put them in the water:” And? Who send them?” Magnus shouted. Alec went back into the living room and sat down beside Magnus. He gave him the card:” I don´t know who send them.” Magnus narrowed his eyebrows:” So you get from someone you didn´t know flowers with the meaning ´You fascinate me´?” Alec grinded:” Are jealous?” Magnus snapped his fingers and the little card burned and he looked angrily at Alec.

Alec laughed and kissed Magnus passionately:” Magnus, you know I only belong to you.” “I know that but it seems other people don´t.” Magnus couldn’t feel angry anymore and laughed, too. Magnus took Alec´ hand and dragged him into the bedroom. It was a night full with passion and lust.

The next morning Alec stood up early to make coffee and breakfast for both of them. Every morning Alec was the one who woke up early and it would be a miracle if Magnus would wake up so early in the morning. But Alec liked the silence in the morning and loved it to do something good for Magnus. When Magnus woke up the fresh smell of coffee lured him out of the bedroom. Alec sat on the sofa and read a book from Magnus:” Good morning.” Alec smiled when he saw Magnus and he liked what he saw. Magnus just wore boxer shorts and Alec could see his elegant upper body:” You like what you see?” Magnus grinded when Alec blushed:” Good mor-“

When Magnus looked at the kitchen table the flowers still stood there. Alec sighed and walked over to his boyfriend. He hugged him from behind and laid his chin on Magnus´ shoulder:” Magnus please…Look they are beautiful and remind me a little bit of your cateyes. Don´t waste them.” He gave him a lovely kiss. Magnus couldn’t stand it and turned around to Alec and returned the kiss:” I hope you know who you belong to.” Both laughed until Alec´ phone vibrated.

He rolled his eyes and was annoyed. It was a massage from Jace: - Come to the Institute. Mission.- That was all:” I´m sorry, Magnus. I need to go to the Institute.” “It´s fine.” Magnus was disappointed because he was exited to spend time with Alec. Alec saw that Magnus was sad and stroke with his finger softly over his cheek:” Hay, don´t be sad about it. If you want we can meet after the mission just the two of us.” Magnus nodded:” Should I meet you here?” “No. I come with you otherwise something comes between our date.” They get ready and Magnus opened a portal for them to the Institute.

When they stepped through it a young black haired man came over to them. Magnus raised his eyebrow because when the man saw Alec he had a huge smile on his face and to his horror Alec replied the smile.

„Hay,  Alec. “  „Hay…“ Magnus cleared his throat:” Oh, I´m sorry Magnus. This is Luis. He came to us from the institute in Italy.” Then he faced Luis:” This Is Magnus Bane. High Warlock of Brooklyn.” Luis held out his hand:” Hallo Mr. Bane.” Had Magnus heard that correctly? He was JUST the High Warlock of Brooklyn for Alec? Magnus shook his head a little and pushed the thoughts away. Then he grabbed Luis´ hand and shook it:” Hallo.” He was monotone and numb.

Alec still smiled:” So? What kind of mission do we have?” Luis gave documents to Alec and their hands were touching:” Thank you. I need to bring something in my office and then I will come to you and the others. Magnus, let´s go.” Magnus followed Alec and it didn´t escaped his eyes that Luis stroke Alec´ arm gently when Alec went past him and it was no accident. Magnus felt how the feeling of jealousy took him over but he tried to ignore it. He knew that Alec would never betray him like that. It was a dump thought

:” What do you want to do when I´m back?” Alec opened the door to his office:” I think I want to-“ When the door was open and they stood in the office and Magnus´ mouth stood a little bit open:” What is…THAT?” He pointed at the desk and again there stood a big flower bouquet. This time it was with black tulips with a little, silver card. Alec took it and his eyes went wide when he read the text:” What is written on it?”

Alec didn´t answered:” What .Is. Written. On. It. Alexander!?” Alec was nervous and wanted to rip it apart but then Magnus took it away from him:” - Alexander, you and I know that we are connected in passion.-“ Magnus´ jealousy got higher and higher and he wanted to hit someone or something:” Magnus?” But Magnus didn´t answered. He snapped his fingers and the flowers stood in flames:” And? Do you still think they are beautiful?” Alec couldn´t say anything because Magnus opened a portal and went through it:” Magnus wai-“ Alec wanted to stop him but it was to late. The portal was gone and Magnus, too.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Someone knocked at the door and Luis came into the office:“ Alec? Is everything ok?” “ Yes, w…why?” Alec felt caught. He doesn´t want to show Luis that he was sad and he doesn´t wanted that Magnus is mad at him. He would prefer to follow him. He was torn from his thoughts when Luis laid his hand on Alec´ shoulder and looked at him worried:” Are you sure that everything is okay? You look worried. I would say sad.” Normally Alec wouldn´t share his feelings and thoughts with other people so openly beside from Magnus.

When he was with his lover he could be himself and free. But for some reason Luis´ charisma was like Magnus´ and Alec was so sad about the fight with Magnus that he told Luis everything that had happened. Alec felt better and he liked to talk with Luis like that. For a short time he forgot the fight with Magnus and laughed. It was an honest and lovely laugh. Luis told him some stupid things and Alec laughed about it. Normally he would only laugh about something like that when Magnus told him these things.

When he was with Luis he let his mask fall completely. Luis took the burned flowers and sighed:” What a waste. They are so beautiful. Why would someone burn them? I don´t think that it was you. I know you.” He knows him? He thought about Magnus again and was angry about himself:” No, it´s alright. HE was right.” Luis raised his eyebrow:” He?”  With his thoughts Alec was with Magnus and didn´t noticed the surprise and confusion in Luis´ voice:” Why would the High Warlock of Brooklyn worried about you getting flowers?” Alec had forgot to tell Luis directly about his realtionship with Magnus but just because for Alec it was just normal to be with his lover.

“I knew that he was a bit angry about it but I never thought it would be so bad. I love him and now I hurt him.” Luis´ body was tense when he heard the last sentence:” You love…the Warlock?” He emphasized the last word. Alec stood up and looked angrily at Luis:” What do you mean by that!?” Luis smiled softly:” I´m sorry. I didn´t mean it like that. I was just surprised because you just introduced him as the High Warlock of Brooklyn.” Alec eyes widened. Did he really said that? Now he understood Magnus so much better.

When Alec looked to the ground Luis noticed his sadness. He took one flower from the bouquet. It was the only one that wasn´t burned and he gave it to Alec:” Here, for you.” Alec looked up and saw Luis´ gentle smile. Alec resisted taking the flower and Luis sighed:” It´s not reprehensible if you get attention from other people beside Mr. Bane. You deserve it, Alec. Beside that he should be happy to have someone at his side who other people want, too. You’re not at fault.” Alec looked to the side and blushed.

Even if Alec doesn´t want to accept the fact but Luis was right and he liked the good feeling and attention. Of course he loved Magnus and he was thankful he loved him back but still it was a good thing. He accepted the black tulip and smiled back at Luis:” Thank you.” When he remembered that his friends were waiting for them he lay the flower on the table and wear his cold mask again. Alec cleared his throat and the lovely smile disappeared:” The others are waiting for us. We need to go.” Luis laughed quietly:” Yes, let´s go.”

When Luis wanted to left the room Alec took his arm and looked serious at him:” And this whole thing here reminds in this room. Do you understand?” Luis lay his hand on Alec´ hand nodded. For some reason Alec trusted him. He had the feeling that he could tell Luis everything without being condemned. Alec never trusted someone so much beside Magnus and his sibling and Parabatai and he couldn’t   describe the feeling.

When they were with the others Jace and Izzy pierced Luis with questions where the two of them were so long. For a short moment Alec thought that Luis would break his promise but he just lied to them. Some story that he asked Alec about some tricks to fight some demons. Alec was really impressed that he kept his promise.

**-Magnus POV-**

  
Magnus couldn’t be at the loft. He was mad at Alec and everything in the loft reminds Magnus of him. He decided to go to Cat because he don´t wanted that his anger got higher and higher. He needed to tell someone what had happened. Now he sat on Cat´s sofa and told her every single detail. First her eyes widened and then she laughed:” Cat, that´s not funny…” Her laugh annoyed him even more.

Suddenly Magnus´ phone vibrated. It was a massage from Alec and first he don´t wanted to read it but then he couldn´t resist and opened it: >> Magnus, please. We need to talk about it. Let´s meet later…Please…<< Magnus narrowed his eyebrows and answered Alec: >> Forget it. I don´t want to see you today. << It seems that his fingers tipped the massage on their own and pressed he the sent button.

Cat rolled her eyes:” Do you really think HE would betray you? Alec? Alec Lightwood is the only person who would give his own life for you without hesitation. And I must confess he is one of the pourest Shadowhunters I know” Magnus let down his head. Of course he knew that his Alexander would never betray him and he didn´t knew why he reacted like that. Cat sighed:” Magnus, you can´t compare your past experience with the Lightwood family with your life with Alec. I know that you are afraid of losing him and that you don´t want to be betrayed again but I think you need to apologize to him.”

Magnus knew that Cat was right and that he had overreacted. He was mean to Alec and made him sad. Magnus was really sorry and he wanted to make it up to Alec. He took his phone and dialed his number. Naturally he wanted to see Alec, apologize and kiss him. Hopeful he waited for Alec´ answer but then his gaze got sad. Alec´ phone was turned off:” Cat, I ruined it. He is mad and don´t want to talk to me. How can I look him in his eyes again? I can´t go back today.” Cat sighed again and offered Magnus a place to sleep so he could talk to Alec tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Alec POV-**

  
Alec and the others finally finished the mission. The whole time he thought about Magnus. He really needed to talk to him. It was late but he couldn´t wait any longer. Alec decided to write Magnus a massage because he wanted to talk to him so he could apologize. He was so nervous that his heart bead very fast but no answer:” Alec?” Alec was frightened. It was Luis. When Alec looked at him Luis laid his hand on Alec´ shoulder:” Are you better now?”

Alec sighed and let his eyes wonder onto the ground:” So not.” He patted him carefully on the shoulder. Suddenly Alec´s phone vibrated and his face was full with hop but it was fast replaced with disappointment. Magnus only answered that he don´t want to see him today. His body got tense and his heard skipped a beat. His eyes were empty and he looked into the emptiness. Luis wanted to know what´s wrong with Alec and took his phone. He read the massage and his eyes widened:” What´s that?” But Alec said nothing.

As soon as Luis looked to Alec he could see how sad he was and how much Magnus´ words hurt him. He narrowed his brows, turned the phone off and put it in his pocket:” Okay. That is enough.” When he held up Alec´ head he could look into the beautiful hazel eyes:” Alec, it´s not your fault. He needs to apologize, not you.” Alec cleared his throat and Luis rolled his eyes:” We have to distract you. So you can clear your head and calm down.”

Alec was unsure:” But-“  “No, no, no. Both of you are confused right now. Tomorrow you two can talk in peace. Believe me.” Luis smiled gently at him:” O…okay.” Alec didn´t knew if this was the right thing but Luis was right. Alec was really confused about Magnus and maybe this night could clear his head. And Magnus clearly said that he don´t want to see him today and he doesn´t want to upset him more.

Alec quickly changed his cloths and Luis waited for him in the entrance hall:” And where are we going now?” Luis grabbed his wrist and dragged Alec with him:” You will see it.” Alec was concerned where Luis would bring him but on the other side he had a good feeling and it felt easy to be with Luis. It was without worries and uncomplicated. Now they stood in front of a club. Apart from the fact that Alec doesn´t like to go to clubs he doesn´t know this one:” Luis, I don´t know if this is the right thing and beside that I never heard about it.”

Luis laughed:” Yeah, the reason must be because this is a mundane club.” Alec´ eyes widened:” Oh, is that so?” He raised an eyebrow:” Here you know no one and no one knows you. No Demons, no Shadowhunters and no Magnus Bane. Here you can be free and without worries.” Alec couldn´t answer anymore to Luis because he already pulled him into the club. Alec was surprised. Really no one looked at him because he was a Niphilim or because someone knew him or Magnus. Now they stood in front of the bar:” What do you want to drink?” Alec was a little tense.

Even if nobody knew him nothing changed the fact that he wasn´t often in clubs. He shrugged with his shoulders:” I don´t know. The same like you.” Luis nodded and ordered two beers. When Luis gave him the cold glass immediately Alec thought about the first date with Magnus and he had a smile in his face. But he shook his head because tonight he doesn´t want to think about his love.

Luis and Alec talked much. Luis was really interested in Alec as a person and asked him many questions and normally Alec was not a open person but this was different. They enjoyed the night and had much fun. And Alec didn´t thought about Magnus so often. Alec was more relaxed and open. It seemed like they knew each other for a long time and Alec felt really good. 

It was a long time since Alec had drunk so much. It only happened one time and the next morning he regretted it so badly that he swore to himself to never do it again. Luis gave him a beer again and again and Alec hadn´t denied it. Alec felt how the alcohol took control over his body and he didn’t liked it. Alec hates it when he don´t have control so he put the glass away:” What´s wrong? Can´t you take anymore?” Luis laughed about the non-existent drinking strength from his accompaniment:” Yes, that. Normally I don´t drink so much.” “It is okay. I don´t want to force you to do something that you didn´t want to do. We can go if you want.”

Alec was tired from the alcohol but he didn’t want to go and shook his head:” No. I like to be here.” Luis laid his hand on Alec´ arm and smiled. He stroke gently over his arm:” I like to be here, too.” Luis took a step forward and they were just a few centimeter apart from each other. Alec couldn’t step back because behind him was the counter:” I like to be here with you.” His hand wondered from Alec´ arm onto his cheek and he strokes it softly.

Before Alec couldn’t say anything he felt Luis´ lips on his. The kiss last for a few seconds when Alec realized what happened he pushed Luis a little away. Both looked at each other with wide eyes:” I´m…I´m sorry. I misunderstood everything.” Alec was shocked and didn’t know how to react. He was angry and disappointed but more at himself. He had only one thing in his mind. Magnus:” I…I want to go now.”

When Alec wanted to go he got dizzy and swayed. Did he really drink so much alcohol? Before he could fell to the ground Luis grabbed his arm:” I´m really sorry. I will bring you home right now.” Alec narrowed his brows and Luis sighed:” I will ONLY bring you home. I promise.” Alec´ vision was blurred and he just wanted to be with Magnus.

The next morning Alec felt the warm sunlight on his face. When he opened his eyes they formed into small slits. His head was booming and he had the feeling that it would explode. He definitely drank too much last night. As soon as he felt the soft golden bed sheds around his body he had a smile on his face. He was at home and laid in Magnus´ and his bed. He turned around to the other bedside and wrapped his arm around the elegant silhouette beside him. First he felt good but when he opened his eyes and saw the black hair in front of him and his eyes widened.

Within milliseconds he was wide awake. Alec jumped up and sat tense on the bed. Now he looked through the room and saw that all his clothes lay on the ground and he only wore boxer shorts. On his face you could only see panic:” This…this…what…what happened?” He couldn´t remember anything:”Alec?” It was Luis. He sat beside Alec and he could see that Luis only wear boxer shorts, too:” What is this? What happened? I can´t remember anything…”

Alec couldn´t think right:” Yesterday you didn´t want me to go and-“ “And what!?” Alec grabbed Luis´ arms and shook him:” What happened!?” “Alec, we kissed last night and we are both half naked. I think you exactly know what we did.” Alec´ heart stopped for a second and his body was stiff. Did he heard right? He would never do this. He could never betray Magnus:” This can´t be true…” Luis was annoyed:” Just think about last night then your memories come back.” Alec tried but it was hopeless. He couldn’t remember anything.

The only thing was that Luis brought him home and that they were standing in the loft:” I would never do this. I love Magnus. Tell me what really happened!!” Alec looked worried and angry at him:” I think he clearly said what had happened!” Alec frightened. Magnus stood in the bedroom. He was numb and his arms were crossed. But Alec saw clearly how hurt and how much he was in rage. Alec could slap himself. What had he done? Had he really betrayed his love?


	4. Chapter 4

An unpleasant silence filled the room. Alec wanted to say so much to Magnus but he couldn´t get out any words and Magnus stands there as of petrified. His brain couldn´t understand what he saw a few seconds ago. Magnus only felt how his heart broke into thousand pieces. Quickly Alec got dressed and went to Magnus:” Magnus, I…” Alec wanted to take his hand but Magnus pulled it away and said barely audible:” How could you…” Alec heard the sadness and desperation in his lover’s voice.

Magnus´ gaze wandered over to Luis. He already got dressed. Around Magnus´ hand, blue sparks formed and his cateyes showed up. When he looked at Luis Magnus was full with anger. As he lifted his arm to attack him with all his magic Alec got in the way:” Magnus! Don´t do this…” Magnus hesitated but it was hard for him. The words felt like stitches in his heart. How could Alec protect and defend this dirtbag?

For Magnus this was a clear statement:” Go away, Luis. Now….” Without hesitation Luis left the loft. Now Alec and Magnus were alone. Magnus let his hand down again but he couldn´t look into Alec´ face and went into the living room. He looked out of the window. The scene he saw couldn´t be true. It must be a dream. His Alexander would never do this to him. He would never betray him. His stomach was full with anger and hatred but also with sadness and disappointment. Magnus thought that Alec was different. Different from all the other Shadowhunters and creatures he opened his heart to but he was wrong.

Magnus felt that Alec stood behind him. He felt his warmth and his unique aura. Magnus heard that Alec came near him:” Don´t touche me…!” Alec stood still:” Magnus, please…I…I would never…This…” Alec couldn´t find the right words because he himself didn´t remembered what happened and the uncertainty took over. He was confused but deep down he knew that he would never hurt Magnus. Mostly not in such a disgusting way. Right?

The fury inside of Magnus got higher and higher. It was the same fury and disappointment he felt when someone betrayed him in the past and broke his heart. Magnus laid his right hand on his chest as if to prevent his heart from falling out. Magnus had the feeling that darkness took over his body and wrapped it in it because without Alec he was just a case, nothing. His eyes got wet and he felt how a single tear rolled over his cheek. He wished that he had killed this asshole Luis right there but Alec? Even if he wants to he could never do this to him.

Magnus could never hurt him even if Alec gave him the biggest pain he ever felt in his more than 400 years. But he doesn´t want to see Alec or hear something from him otherwise the attempt not to hurt him wouldn´t success:” Magnus, you know I can never betray you…” Alec sounded pleadingly. Magnus cleared his throat and he whispered weakly:”Go…Now!” Magnus needed to force his lips to let out these words because for him all this was still a bad nightmare:” How could you do this? I shared everything with you. I trusted you. You are my live Alexa-. Without you it has no value. I thought you were different but in the end you be...trayed me.”

“But…”  his cateyes showed up again but it wasn´t the same he looked normally at Alec. They were full with hatred and demonic. Blue sparks formed around his hand again and he couldn’t hold back anymore. He wanted that Alec go away. With a fast movement he turned around and hurled a dark blue fireball in Alec´ direction. But it didn´t hit Alec but the wall behind him and destroyed a photo from Alec and Magnus:” GO NOW!!!”

And he turned around to the window again. For a short time he heard nothing but then how the front door closed and Alec was gone. As soon as the door was closed Magnus couldn´t hold back his tears anymore and buried his face into his hands. His legs got weak and he sank to the ground. He shouted loud and had the feeling he would break.

**-Alec POV-**

  
Somehow Alec reached the Institute. He stormed past Izzy, Jace and Clary without saying anything. He closed the door of his room and slides it down. He couldn´t hold it back anymore and the tears rolled down his face. He buried his face into his hands and whimpered. How could that happen? How could he hurt the love of his life so much and betray him? This couldn´t be true:” Magnus…” He whispered through his tears. Helpless and desperately.

Suddenly someone knocked at his door and he heard the voice of his Prabatai:” Alec? Is everything okay?” No answer, only silence:” Hay, big brother. What´s wrong?” Izzy stood beside Jace and was worried about his brother:” Alec, open the door please. What´s wrong?” Again the air was filled with silence until Izzy and Jace heard how the door opened. Both waited a short time and then went into Alec´ room. It was completely dark and only the light from the hall lit up the room a little. He lay rolled up on the bed and his back was turned to his siblings.

They heard how he whimpered and looked helpless at each other. Then Izzy sat down on the bed and Jace stood in front of them. Alec couldn´t hold back the feelings. He cried and looked empty to the wall. He didn´t noticed his siblings and just murmured something through his tears. Jace and Izzy had to listen carefully to understand it:” What have I done? How could that happen? It´s my fault…” Izzy turned his face to Jace:” Dou you think we should call Magnus?” Jace shrugged his shoulders and didn´t know what to say.

At the same moment Alec jumped up and grabbed Izzy´s arms. He looked at her intensive:” Magnus! I lost him forever! How could I do this to him!? I can´t live without him!” He pleaded and looked at her with fear and pure sadness. Izzy was confused but stroke gently over his soft black hair:” Sssh…It will get be-“  “NO!!!” He shouted and shoved her hand away:” I lost him!! I did something unforgivable and he will NEVER come back to me!! You don´t understand this!!” You could see how his whole live was shattered again.

**-Magnus POV-**

  
Izzy and Jace left Alec´ room. To be true Alec throws them out. They didn´t know what to do because Alec didn´t say anything about what had happened. They decided to separate. Jace stayed with Alec. He felt how bad his Parabatai felt and Izzy wanted to talk with Magnus. They needed to know what happened between them and why Alec was so sad.

She was surprised as soon she reached the loft. In the whole building weren’t´ t barricades or glamour. Izzy knocked at the door but Magnus didn´t opened it. There was only silence. So Izzy decided to let herself in:” Hello? Magnus?” Her eyes were in shock. When she was inside the loft she saw that everything was devastated and destroyed. At the walls and furniture you could see burn marks. She was careful and holds her whip in one hand. She thought that maybe someone attacked Magnus but when she went further she was confused and more surprised.

Magnus sat on the ground in the farthest corner of the room and his arms wrapped around his knees. One hand was clenched to a fist and in the other hand he holds the Omamori. The Omamori he got from Alec:” Magnus…?” Izzy didn´t knew what was going on and walked slowly over to him. She touched his shoulder gently. At the same moment he felt her touch he jumped up and backed off so far he could. Until his back touched the wall:” Magnus, what happened? Alec-“ 

“What do you want, Shadowhunter?” Izzy´s eyes widened. Did she hear right:” Magnus, can you tell me what´s wrong?!” Magnus raised his hand warningly and Izzy didn´t dared to come closer to him. She saw the coldness and rejection in his eyes:” Go away, Niphilim!” “Mag-“  “I said GO AWAY! You all are the same! Niphilims are just liar and deceiver! I should NEVER have trusted you again! Then and now!” He dragged her to the door when he said that:” Magnus, I didn´t know what happened but Alec-“ But before she could finish her sentence he closed the door and it was silent again. 

  


	5. Chapter 5

Izzy called Jace and told him everything what had happened:“ What do you mean with liar and deceiver? He can´t talk about Alec, right?” Jace was mad. No one can say something like that about his brother because Alec is the most honest and loyal person he knew:” I don´t know, Jace. But I think so. Something must have happened between them.” Jace sighed:” I try to get something out of Alec.” They ended the call. Jace knocked at Alec´ door silently. Since Alec got home he hadn´t came out of his room and hadn´t talked to anyone.

Jace went inside and sat down beside his brother:” So, Alec…mmh…Izzy talked with Magnus and…” As soon Alec heard Magnus´ name his eyes opened:” ...and he said something about…liar and deceiver.” Alec turned around so Jace just saw his back and he tried to find the right words:” I mean you would never do something this stupid and-“ “It´s true…” Alec sounded numb and monotone. Like every feeling he had flowed away with his tears:” What?” “I have-“ He cleared his throat:”- betrayed him.”

Jace didn´t knew what to say or what to do. He laid his hand on his shoulder:” Hey, this must be a misunderstanding.” “ No. You don´t understand this.” Alec was weak and tired:” Then explain it to me, Alec. I feel how you suffer.” First there was no answer and when Jace wanted to give up and go Alec said something. He hesitated a little but told his Parabatai everything that had happened:” Do you understand NOW why he will never forgive? He will never come back to me. I will never forgive myself. HE will never forgive me…”

Jace wanted to say something when Alec faced him. Jace saw that his eyes were filled with tears:” Please go now, Jace. I want to be alone.” Jace wanted to say something against it but he saw how Alec was pleading and just nodded. Silently he closed the door and waited for Izzy to come back. A short time later he heard the sound of High Heels echoed in the hall.

They exchanged there information. Both couldn´t believe it. Alec wasn´t the type of man who could betray his loved ones like that and the thing with Luis was very suspicious. They knew one thing for sure, Alec loved Magnus and he would never do something that would hurt him so much like this. They couldn´t watch how bad Alec and Magnus felt and decided to do something about it:” I think we should investigate it.” Jace agreed with Izzy but both were a little worried. What will they find out?

Luckily Alec told Jace the name of the club where he was with Luis. This was the last place Alec could clearly recognize and his siblings wanted to investigate there first. They hided there runes and they didn´t need to wait long when the guard let them inside. With their looks they didn´t need to wait long to come inside a club. Also this night the club was full with mundanes. They couldn´t proceed here like other missions. But Izzy thought about that, too and had a photo of Luis with her. They went to the bar and looked around.

Jace and Izzy couldn´t believe that Alec came here on his free will:” Okay, Jace. I know how convincingly you can be but now we don´t know each other.” She gestured him to go a few steps away from her. Jace narrowed his eyebrows but then he saw that behind the bar worked a brown haired guy. He saw Izzy as soon as she came inside and never let her out of her gaze. He sighed and turned around to a good looking woman and flirted with her.

He knew that his sister could handle this without problems. With a seductively and sexy smile she looked at him. He smiled back and came over to her:” Hello beauty. What can I do for you?” Izzy needed to hold back a lout laugh. She thought that mundane needed to learn from Downworlders like Meliorn to success in flirting.

Izzy laid the picture on the counter:“ Oh, no sweetheart. Another guy? I´m hurt.“ He showed faked disappointment. Jace needed to hold back his laugh:” I´m sorry, Darling.” Izzy stroked with her index finger seductively over his cheek:” Can you tell me if this man was here last night?”She showed him the picture of Luis. The man got nervous when he heard her soft and gentle voice:” Yes, he was here with a much taller, black haired guy.” His eyes wondered from her eyes down to her chest. Izzy rolled her eyes.

She laid her finger under his chin and raised his head so he looked into her intense eyes again. He cleared his throat:” So, the shorter guy kissed the other one.” Izzy´s eyes got wide and she looked shocked but tried to hide it:” But the taller one rejected him and shortie apologized.” “And?” Izzy got impatient. Why can´t Mundanes come to the point:” The taller one said that he felt sick and I thought we need to call an ambulance but he hadn´t so much drinks. His friend wanted to bring him home and they left together.” Izzy smiled and thanked the man with a kiss on his cheek. She turned around to Jace and of course he overheard everything.

Both didn´t know what to think and at the same time they were shocked. What had Luis done to Alec? When they wanted to go outside the barkeeper called something after them:” And the taller one said that he wanted to see a guy named Magnus and want to apologies to him.” Izzy and Jace left the club:” One thing I know for sure, Alec wanted to talk and apologies to Magnus and now he can´t remember anything. I don´t know what  happened and I´m so confused. Jace, we need to talk with Luis.”

Back at the Institute they met Simon:” Hay.” Jace rolled his eyes. He had better things to do. Izzy smiled when she saw him:” Hallo, Simon. What are you doing here?” “I was with Clary. She told me about Alec and Magnus.” Clary knew everything from Izzy:” This really sucks. That something like that happens to Mundanes okay but a Shadowhunter?” The siblings raised their eyebrows and looked confused.

“What do you mean by that? “ Simon was surprised:“ I mean the thing with the party and the hangover.“ Jace was impatient and grabbed Simon´s shirt:” What. Do. You. Mean. Simon!” Simon pushed his hands away:” It´s okay. No reason to get violent.” Jace sighed angrily:” In the mundane world it can happen if you are not careful enough when celebrating. Someone put something into your drink and after that you feel sick. For example you feel dizzy or black out. You don´t have any control of your own body and the next day you can´t remember anything. But I don´t think that something like that can happen to a Shadowhunter. You don´t react like Mun-“

Jace didn´t let Simon finish his sentence and stormed past him. He was full with anger. Izzy thanked Simon and followed Jace. She knew exactly where her brother was going and she was right. He stormed into Luis´ room. When she walked into it, too Jace held him by his collar and shouted at him:” What have you done to Alec!? He hadn´t control over anything! EVERYTHING that happened was…without his permission! Tell me what happened! What the f**ck have you done to my brother?!” Luis didn´t had a chance to loosen his grip.

He couldn´t say anything because Jace punched him into his face:” Come on! Open your mouth!” Izzy held Jace´ arm:” Let go of him. He can´t say anything if you punch him untill he is dead.” Jace took a deep breath and tried to control his anger. He sat Luis down on a chair. Izzy closed the door and now both stood in front of Luis with crossed arms:” Talk. We visited the club and we know to 100% that Alec NEVER said yes to anything.” Luis grinded:” I know. So, we kissed, we went home together, I pulled off his clothes. What happened that happened.” Jace clenched his hands to fists and wanted to punch him again. What had he done to Alec:” Do you want to know EVERYTHING or to beat me to death?” Jace held back his frustration and anger  and Luis explained everything.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Jace finally got Alec out of his room. Alec doesn´t look like his old self. His hear was messy and he had a beard. He wore his sweatpants and a black shirt again:” Jace, what do you want?” But his brother doesn´t answered and took him to the office and closed the door:” What´s going on here?” Now Izzy and Clary stood before him, too:” We won´t tell you.” Alec thought that this was really suspicious but he doesn´t care about it. Like about everything lately.

Clary draws a rune with her stele and opened a portal. Without saying anything Jace grabbed Alec´ arm and walked through the portal with him. Izzy followed them. When they came out on the other side Alec had a familiar smell in his nose. It was a nice smell. His gaze wondered over the ground and his eyes lay on elegant, black shoes. Alec knew them to well. He raised his head and his eyes looked into gold green cateyes. These were the eyes he longed for so much. It was his beloved Magnus. But his whole body got tense as soon as he saw Magnus´ face. It was numb and like stone.

Alec looked to the ground again. Both didn´t say a word to the other and Magnus spoke to Jace and Izzy:” What do you want, Shadowhunters? Go away!” Alec shrugged:” Please, Magnus. You need to listen to us.” Izzy pleaded. Magnus turned around and looked out of his window. Alec laid his hand on Izzy´s shoulder:” Come on. Just let´s g-“ “No! You BOTH listen to us now!” Jace shouted. Neither Alec nor Magnus said anything. You could feel the awkward and tense atmosphere in the room. Jace shook his head. He can´t believe how stubborn both were but he gestured the silence as a Yes and texted Clary. The same second the massage was send Clary walked through the portal. Alec´ eyes widened when he saw the second person:” We really need to do that?” It was Luis. As soon Magnus heard his voice he turned around again and you could see his anger and rage clearly.

Around Magnus´ hands formed blue flames and his cateyes showed up. He wanted to do the thing he hadn´t done in the morning when he found Alec and Luis in the bedroom. Magnus wanted to kill him right now. Alec could see how tense and aggressive Magnus was. Magnus moved a step forward and when he wanted to burn Luis Jace stepped between them and held up his hand warningly:” Stop Magnus! You can´t kill him!” But Magnus didn´t listen and throw the fireball:” He knows the truth!!”

When Magnus heard the words he got distracted and the fireball flow past Luis´ head and landed in the wall behind him. Magnus narrowed his brows and Alec didn´t knew what to think or what to say. What have the others done:” What do you mean by that!?” Magnus thought that this was just a weak attempt to change his mind so he would forgive Alec but when he saw Alec´ face he knew that he doesn´t know anything about it. Izzy sighed because she couldn´t stand this anymore:” We went to the club Luis went with you to and we found out the truth from him. We want that you know it, too so we don´t need to look at this tragedy anymore.” Magnus´ face was stiff like stone:” Which truth? I know the truth; you know the truth and Alexa-…Alec. Knows. The. Truth. To. Well.” Alec shrugged and Jace rolled his eyes:” Just listen to it.”

He grabbed Luis´ arm and sat him down on Magnus´ chair:” Speak.” Luis shook his head. Alec was nervous and sweated. He doesn´t want to hear what Luis had to say. He doesn´t want Magnus to hear it. Magnus poured himself a glass of whiskey and sat down in the armchair across from Luis. Jace leaned down and whispered threatening in Luis´ ear:” Either you tell them exactly what you told us yesterday or I will NEVER ever again hold Magnus back to burn you to death.” Luis cleared his throat nervously and looked hectic back and forth between Jace and Magnus and saw the blue flames around Magnus´ hand again.

Magnus raised his eyebrow annoyed. Alec stood in the most remote corner of the room. This was too much for him. He felt dizzy and everything turned around him. He leaned against the wall to support himself:” Okay, okay. I will tell you everything.” Everyone looked at Luis expect Alec. He looked to the ground and his heart raced:” It´s true. When we were at the club I kissed him.” Magnus clenched his hands to fists:” Clam down. He rejected me and wanted to be with you so I brought him home.” Alec felt more and more dizzy and all the pictures from that night came to his mind:” I said you will tell them EVERYTHING.” Jace had crossed his arms and starred angrily at Luis:” It´s okay. I will tell you all what happened.”

Alec cleared his throat:” He was wasted when we were here and talked the whole time how he wants to apologize to Magnus and that he want him by his side. Then he blacked out and I laid him down.” “And then!?” Magnus growled:” The whole memories from that night raced past Alec´ inner eye and he remembered everything:” And nothing happened…” Alec whispered. It was barely audible and the others looked surprised:” You can remember it?” Alec nodded and Izzy smiled:” What did he mean?” Magnus asked but was unsure:” Yes he is right. Nothing happened. I wore off his clothes and laid him down but nothing more.” “Why can´t he remember anything?”

Luis tried to avoid Magnus´ intense gaze:” Don’t force me…” Magnus pointed to his hand with the blue flames:” Okay, maybe I gave him something when we were at the club.” Alec still was dizzy and leaned on the wall. Magnus jumped up and wanted to attack Luis when Jace stood between them again. This time Magnus listened to him. His eyes where full with anger and disgust but then he looked to Alec:” The flowers were from you, too. Right?” Luis just nodded:” Why did you do that?” Suddenly Magnus´ voice sounded sad but he tried to hide it and just Alec really noticed it.

Suddenly Luis began to laugh:“ You really ask why I did that, Warlock?“ With this sentence everyone’s eyes widened and they were surprised:” You heard right. How can the other Shadowhunters tolerate that one of us is together with a Downworlder?  It brings only shame on us. To be friends with them or to fell in love with such creatures isn’t your fate. It´s disgusting. Someone needed to end this.” Magnus felt so much hate and his gold green cateyes showed. He pushed Jace to the side and raised his hand to throw a fireball at Luis but Luis suddenly was pushed to the ground.

Alec let go of all the frustration, the anger, the sadness and the aggressions he held back the last days and ran over to Luis. He pushed him and both landed on the ground. Alec was above Luis and punched him in the face over and over again. He was in rage and he didn´t noticed anyone anymore. His voice was loud and he shouted:” How could you do this to him!? How could you dare to hurt Magnus like this!? You DON´T have the right to judge him!! He is more of an lolyal, pure and gentle angel you will EVER be!! You will regret that you EVER hurt him like that!!!” A few heavy punches later Luis was unconscious.

Jace wrapped his hands around Alec´ waist and pulled him away from Luis:” Alec, you will kill him!” “And!? He deserves it!” Alec tried to fight against Jace´ grip but couldn´t win against it because he couldn´t think straight. He just thought about Magnus when he found them in their bedroom and how Magnus´ heart shattered in this second:” Alec, listen to me. We bring him into the Italian Institute and he will get punished there. You need to calm down.” Jace ordered Clary to open a portal and to go with Izzy and Luis. When they were gone Jace led go of Alec. He looked back and forth between Alec and Magnus:” I think you two have things to talk about.” Magnus stood there like stone and Alec still sat on the ground out of breath. Jace sighed but had a little smile in his face and went through the portal


	7. Chapter 7

Magnus cleared his throat and saw how Alec buried his face into his hands and cried silently. Immediately when Magnus saw it he knelt before him and cupped Alec´ hands with his own and leaned his forehead against his lovers:” Alexander…” He whispered lovely but full with grief, too:” I´m so, so sorry. I…I…” Also Magnus´ eyes were filled with tears and they rolled down his cheeks.

When Alec heard the grief and regret in his voice he looked up to Magnus and locked his eyes with Magnus´ eyes. He didn´t want to see Magnus like that. All this time he got hurt so bad because of Alec. Alec looked into Magnus´ gentle face still with tears in his own eyes. This was the face he missed for such a long time. With one hand Alec stroked over Magnus´ cheek and with the other one he held his hands and pressed it gentle:” No, Magnus. I´M sorry. I led him hurt you so much and nearly I lost you. Please, don´t cry.” They looked so deeply into each other’s eyes and saw what they longed for the whole time they were separated.

The infinite and immortal love they felt for each other and bound them for eternity. Magnus smiled and laid one of his hands on Alec´ neck:” Let´s say that we are both sorry, okay?” When Alec heard the lovely and familiar voice a smile formed on his lips and he nodded. Magnus stood up and held out his hand. Alec grabbed it and Magnus helped him up. As soon as they were facing each other Alec hugged Magnus tightly.

Magnus stroked with his hands over Alec´ back and felt how he trembled:” Alexander, what…what is wrong?” “ I was so afraid to lose you. Magnus, I´m nothing without you. You mean everything to me, more than my own life. I was lost without you… Please don´t let go of me… never. And let me so deep into your heart so I never lose myself and that I can´t get lost again…Please.” Alec pressed Magnus tighter against his body and Magnus replied it immediately. Their Bodies were warm:” Never, my angel.” He whispered sweetly into Alec´ ear.

Magnus looked into Alec´ eyes and hat a bright smile on his face:“ I love you, Alexander Lightwood for eternity and longer.” Alec felt how pure satisfaction and passion pored through his body. He smiled at least so bright like Magnus:” And I love you, Magnus Bane for eternity and longer.” Both their lips found their way to each other and first they exchanged gentle and soft kisses. Then they got even more passionate and devotional. Alec´ hands lay on Magnus´ waist and he pressed him against his waist. Magnus´ hands still lay on Alec´ back.

They founded their way under his shirt and stroke over the bare skin. When Alec felt the warm fingers on his skin he had Goosebumps all over his body. When he thought about it he blushed a little bit but that wasn’t important. The only important thing was that he was together with Magnus. Their kisses got more intensive and the lust took control over them.  With his hands Magnus pushed the shirt up and pulled it over his head. Alec felt his breath on his neck lightly until Magnus´ lips touched the deflect rune. Magnus gave kisses to it and bite it gently. Alec couldn´t hold back a moan.

Alec led go of Magnus´ waist and pulled the shirt over his head, too. The necklaces around the warlocks’ neck were pulled up, too and tinkled as they fell back on the naked chest. Alec loved the familiar sound. While Magnus caressed the rune Alec closed his eyes and enjoyed the affection to the fullest extent. He himself let his hands wonder over Magnus´ naked upper body and his muscles and Magnus couldn´t hold back soft moans, too.

Magnus´ skin was soft and warm. Alec longed for this feeling, the feeling of love and passion. When his hands reached the pants he felt his lover´s hard member. He couldn´t hold back a playful smile. With one hand he stroke over Magnus´ back of head and with the other one he opened the button and zipper. Magnus gasped lightly when he felt it and Alec whispered seductively in his ear:” Now I show you HOW sorry I´m, Mags.”.

Alec kneeled down and pulled Magnus´ pants and boxer short down. Magnus moaned a little and he had a warm sensation in the middle of his chest. Alec saw his hart member and his heart raced even more. Magnus felt his warm breath on his skin and his body trembled. Alec stroke with his hands over the caramel skinned butt and waist. He gave Magnus´ member soft kisses and caressed it lustfully. Then he led his tongue slide over it until he reached the tip. Magnus had goose bumps and it felt like electricity pored through his whole body. Alec covered the member with his lips and began to suck and lick it.

First he was gentle and careful but then he got faster and took it into his mouth until it was fully inside. Magnus went with his fingers through Alec´ hair and winded them in it:” Aaah… Alexander…Ummh…” Magnus´ breath was heavy and his moans louder. Alec moved his head back and forth over and over again:”Alexander, I´m close…”

Alec released the member and when Magnus loosed Alec´ lips he whined:” Why Alec?” Magnus sounded pleadingly because he longed for his angel. Alec stood up again and stroke through Magnus´ hair. He kissed him wild and passionately:” I told you that I will show you how sorry I´m. Do you think I let it end so fast, Magnus?” Alec whispered to Magnus. They kissed again and touched each other bodies. Alec pushed Magnus lightly in the direction of the bedroom.

They didn´t stopped kissing when they fell onto the bed. Alec noticed that the bedcover wasn´t gold anymore. It was covert into a shimmering cobalt blue. Alec liked it. He was above Magnus and began to kiss his neck and then his collarbone. Alec slide over Magnus´ bare chest and his abs. He circled with his tongue Magnus´ bellybutton. Magnus felt how lust rushed through his veins and his body was in heat.

Alec´ kisses wandered further down and he kissed Magnus´ waist. Gently he placed his hands on Magnus´ legs and kissed the inner sides of the thighs. Magnus snipped with his fingers and now both were fully naked. He closed his eyes and was drawn into pure passion.

Alec put Magnus´ leg on his shoulder so he could kiss him better and he led slide his warm fingertips over the caramel sweet skin. For Magnus every movement was like a tingling and tickled his skin. Alec grabbed his leg and turned Magnus gently on his stomach. Magnus let himself completely fall into Alec´ movements and followed them without hesitation. He had his eyes closed and it felt like he would drown into Alec´ touches but it was a good and sensual feeling.

Magnus felt Alec´ lips and breath very close to his spine and how they moved forward until they reached his neck. At the same time Alec let slide his hands over Magnus´ arms. Alec kissed his neck and rested his chin lightly on Magnus´ shoulder near his ear:” I love you, Magnus Bane. You are my most important and precious treasure in the world.” Magnus´ heart jumped when he heard Alec´ seductively whispers. He had a smile on his face and blushed lightly.

When Alec saw it he had a smile on his lips, too. He straightened up and observed this wonderful, perfect and elegant body and all this belongs to the person he loves. Magnus Bane, he was centuries old, very wise and powerful, he experienced adventures Alec could only dream of, he was the High Warlock of Brooklyn but the most important was that he was the person who gave Alec´ life a meaning and who Alec gave his soul, his heart and his love to for all eternity.

Alec got goose bumps when he thought about it. With his big and gentle hands he grabbed Magnus´ hips and raised them a little. He used one hand to stroke softly with his fingers over Magnus´ entrance. With the other one he covered Magnus´ still hard member. Magnus couldn´t hold back his loud moans and tried to cover it with his pillow but without success.

As soon as Alec saw his lover like that his member got hard and he couldn´t hold back anymore. He wanted Magnus so much. Alec began to prepare Magnus:” Alexander, please…don´t tease…me so much. I want you…now…” Magnus couldn´t talk probably because he was fully drown into his lust and passion.

As much Alec liked to tease Magnus he doesn´t want to torture him any longer. Alec loosened the grip at Magnus´ member. Now both his hands lay on Magnus´ hips again:” Your wish is my command. I would do everything for you whatever your wish may be.” He pressed his member gently against Magnus´ entrance.

Adrenaline poured through their bodies. Carefully Alec pushed inside Magnus. Alec and Magnus moaned at the same time and enjoyed that they were together again. When Alec was fully inside Magnus he leaned forward and let one of his hands slide over Magnus´ back until Magnus felt a seductively shiver:” Are you ready?” Alec whispered and Magnus could only nod. Slowly Alec began to move his lower body back and forth. He wanted that Magnus get used to the feeling again. Alec doesn´t wanted to hurt him and he wanted Magnus to feel safe to 100%.

The air was filled with their head and they let themselves fall into their passion:” Alexander, faster…please…” And again Alec obeyed Magnus and moved faster. Sometimes he pulled his member out and Magnus moaned louder because of the empty feeling and he moaned again when Alec pushed inside again. Magnus couldn´t think clearly anymore. Both felt like they were in trance and both doesn´t noticed anything around them beside the heat and touches from each other, the kisses on the skin and the burning feeling inside their bodies.

They moaned loudly, breathed heavenly and their skin was pressed against each other so there was no space between them:” Alexander, I´m…I´m close…” “Yeah, me too…” Magnus came without getting touched at his member. A few more pushes later Alec came, too. Alec´ arms were wrapped around Magnus´ upper body and he supported him with them.

Alec hugged Magnus tightly and they stayed in this position for a few minutes just to hold on at this pure and perfect moment:” I love you, Alexander.” Magnus was so out of energy that he could barely speak. Alec gave him a kiss on the back:” And I love you.”

Alec lay down on his side to look at Magnus and supported his head with one hand. Magnus lay on his back. With his free hand Alec stroke through Magnus´ hair. Magnus doesn´t looked so happy and Alec narrowed his eyebrows:” Magnus, what´s wrong?” “Nothing.” Magnus doesn´t looked at Alec just looked at the ceiling:” Magnus…” Alec knew when something was wrong with Magnus.

Magnus sighed but still doesn´t look at Alec:” Why did you defend him the morning when I caught you two?” Alec´ eyes widened and now he lay on his back and looked t the ceiling, too:” Because of you. I knew you wanted to kill him and this had made you sad. It would have hurt you even more when you had killed him.” Magnus looked at Alec surprised. He was right. Magnus doesn´t want to kill someone especially not with his magic. He wants to help others and it hurt him to see others suffering. Alec knew Magnus to well sometimes better than himself.

Magnus had a bright smile on his face and rested his head on Alec´ chest:” I should have talked to you and I´m sorry.” Now Alec had a smile on his face, too and wrapped his arm around Magnus´ upper body:

” It´s not your fault. I didn´t knew what was going on by myself and for a short time I believed what he had said…but know you are by my side again. Magnus, it seems that we always find a way back together.” Alec pressed Magnus against his body and they fell asleep in this position and it seemed that the night would last for eternity….

**\- THE NEXT DAY-**

Alec and the others reported everything to the head of the Italian Institute but because it involved mostly Magnus, a Downworlder, the Head of Institute closed the case. But because Alec, a Shadowhunter, got physically hurt Luis was forbidden to come back to the New York Institute ever again. Magnus was indignant about this decision and that he doesn´t got an apology. Alec barely could calm him down but both were happy that they were back together. And silently Magnus swore to himself that he would take care of Luis if he would see him ever again


End file.
